


So sorry

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, brat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You maxed out Steve's credit card. Will you be able to make it up to him?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 41





	So sorry

You took a deep breathe, sipping from your champagne flute, scrunching your nose at the bitter taste of it. Why people liked alcohol you’ll never understand. In your opinion if something isn’t sweet then it doesn’t taste good.

You smiled stealing glances at the huge diamond chandelier above you. You tried your best to conceal your amazement, you didn’t want to seem as if you didn’t belong there. Until now you had only seen other people own designer bags and brands. You were from a simple middle class family and still a student who never really had any money of her own.

You figured you’ll never own a chanel bag or a cartier love bracelet, they were ridiculously overpriced anyway and totally not worth it, but you still felt drawn to them. They were always out of reach. Until Steve that is.

When you started dating him you never expected to have him buy you such amazing presents. He seemed like a simple minimalistic guy. But judging from your big fat tiffanys engagement ring, and many other things he has bought for you, being an avenger apparently paid well.

He gave you his credit card for your expenses and ‘some fun' like three months into your relationship. You never really used it. You didn’t want to take advantage of him, he already did so much for you and took such good care of you. But now that you were practically married, his money was your money. So maybe you can buy that Hermes bag which costs more than your rent? He asked you to ‘don’t go too crazy with it’ Would four thousand dollars really be that crazy?

“Look at the material on this. It’s made of lamb skin” Stacey gushed feeling the baby pink bag on her fingers.

She was the root cause of your crazy shopping spree. She practically forced you to spend so much money, you’re not even sure how much damage you’ve done in total but you know it’s pretty bad. She was a victorias secret model who had legs that went on for days and brown skin as clear as crystal. She was also Tony's new flame, unlike you she didn’t really have to worry about the bill.

“It goes so well with your hair!” she raved clapping her hands and looking at you as if you’re the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

“I can’t” You whined resisting the urge to pout, that only works on Steve. “I’ve already spent so much. Maybe next month” You tried to reason more with yourself than her.

“Oh girl” She tsked you moving closer to you to whisper “I’m sure you can find some way to make up to Steve. He’s too whipped for you to care anyway”

You grinned at that. He was a lovestruck fool. It was so warming to know that you inspired that kind of passion in him. “how would I take care of him?” You frowned. You don’t really make any money. You will after you get a job but it still wouldn’t be nearly as much as Steve. You looked at her deadpanned face and then it dawned on you “oh” you breathed.

“Yeah” She nodded “now put your money where your mouth is. Men are easy to control, you’ll learn soon enough” She winked as you handed over Steve’s credit card to the cashier. You were happy to have such a beautiful bag, but you couldn’t ignore that nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach. Were you nervous or excited? You couldn’t decide.

***

You hurriedly punched in the code for yours and Steve’s suite in the Avengers tower, your birth year, opening and closing the door with your foot, your hands were too occupied carrying the loads of bags. You planned to hide your clothes and bags but you were too late.

There he was, the love of your life, the apple of your eye, your future husband, sitting on the couch, his left leg crossed over the right one. He looked at you as you gave him a nervous smile, pathetically trying to hide the bags under the dining table.

You slipped over to him kneeling to his side on the couch, it was time to butter him up “I missed you so much Stevie” You squealed hugging his bicep and nuzzling your nose into his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but you captured his lips in a bruising kiss. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with yours. You moaned into his mouth, knowing how much he liked it when you made those sinful amazing noises. You straddled his lap pressing your titts onto his chest chest as you trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. He pulled you closer to him, if that was even possible, by your waist.

“Wait” He said but didn’t stop you from sucking on his earlobe. He sternly said your name which made you freeze. You could be cute with Steve all you like but when the captain comes out, you know you’re in trouble.

You pulled away looking into his bright blue eyes and fluttering your new eyelash extensions. “Looks like you had fun” He said looking at your bags which were somewhat visible from the couch.

You grabbed his chin to make him look at you, oh how much you wanted to kiss that frown away but you can’t be too obvious. “I did daddy” you rolled your hips against his, pleased with the way his breathe hitched.

He held onto your hips to stop your ministrations “I got a call from the bank. You maxed out my credit card princess”

You whined wanting to stomp your foot but you can’t, not from this angle “But you said I could buy whatever I want”

“I also told you to be responsible with it. Just because we have money doesn’t mean we should be so careless with it” He reasoned.

You had to really fight the urge to roll your eyes. He was probably right but you weren’t going to admit that, not right away anyway. Instead you rolled your hips one more time, ignoring the way he called your name again.

You smirked when you felt his erection poking your thigh. You remembered the first time you felt it, after a heavy make out session, you hadn’t seen it but were so ridiculously afraid to fit him inside you.

You knelt before him as he stared at you, stalking your every move. You spread his knees making room for yourself between them and went to work on unzipping him.

“You can’t just get on your knees whenever you want to get your way” He sighed putting his hand over yours.

“Do you want to see my new bra?” You wondered. You unzipped your dress pushing the straps down to reveal your pale blue satin push up bra with a little bow in the middle, as if you were a present to be unwrapped. You could see him swallow, his fists clenching so hard, his knuckles turned white

You smirked at the small victory taking him out of his briefs and kissing the tip “Hello there little soilder. Did you miss me?” you pressed an open mouth kiss to his tip.

He bucked his hips up hissing at you “You played with him just last night” He said and cringed at his own words. You laughed covering your mouth with your hand. You had successfully infected him with your ridiculousness.

“Ooh” You cooed lapping up his precome before swallowing him whole, fitting whatever you could in your mouth. Over your relationship you had gotten better at taking him in your mouth but you still couldn’t fit all of him. He never really let you spend too much time on your knees anyway.

He bunched your hair up into a ponytail, probably to get a better look at your face. “No” You said pulling him out of your mouth, pushing his hand away from your hair “I just got it blow dried” you complained, his cum and your lipgloss smeared all over your lips and his cock.

“You’re such a brat” He grumbled “off with this” he bent over to unhook your bra slipping it off and exposing your titts to him. You should’ve known, modern lingerie didn’t really interest Steve, he liked seeing you in simple comfortable nightgowns. He sucked one into his mouth as you tried to hold in a moan. You gasped as he bit it, releasing it with a pop as he sat back against the couch, watching you with glossy lust-filled eyes.

You sucked his ball pulling it with your lip as he massaged your titt. You pumped him with your hand as more of his come came out of his tip. You couldn’t resist, you had to get a taste so you placed him back in your mouth.

You could feel how close he was by the way his cock twitched in your mouth. Usually, you’d swallow him whole or make him come on your face or titts. It depends on his or your mood. But today you had a purpose. You pulled him out of your mouth, looking at him with your best puppy dog eyes “My jaw hurts, I need a break” You made of show of massaging your jaw. It did somewhat hurt but not enough to stop.

He made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a cry. You looked at his angry red tip, looking as if it was about to burst. “It must be painful?” You asked stroking his length with your hand. He groaned desperately nodding his head “It is doll. Please”

“Well I can’t keep my daddy waiting” With that he was back in your mouth so deep that your nose almost touched his blonde curls. You swallowed around him as your tongue licked stripes up his slit. “Jesus Christ” He sweared holding onto your neck. Even if he was upset with you he wouldn’t mess with your hair. Not when it looked so pretty.

Abruptly he pushed your mouth off him. You looked at his red flushed face and neck as he rigorously stroked himself, spurts of his come landing on your titts. He groaned and moaned and cursed, holding onto your shoulder.

Finally he sat back against the cushions looking into your eyes as you gathered some of his cummies on your fingers before sucking on them. “So yummy” You moaned.

“What am I gonna do with you” He shook his head.

You smirked feeling as if you had won. You pulled a few tissue papers out of the box from the coffee table cleaning him up and pressing a kiss to his cock before tucking it back in his pants. “Just love me and spoil me. You wanna see what I bought? I could put on a show for your” You perked up at the opportunity of trying on your dresses for him. You knew you couldn’t get past the second dress, with the type of clothing you had bought, you were bound to get your pussy fucked raw at the end of it.

He hummed “Sure – but before that” Before you knew it he hauled you up, manhandling you and placing you over his knees. “you have to be punished” He stroked your ass over your panties warming you up “How much do you think you deserve? How about thirty for every grand you spent” He delivered a slap over your panties before pulling them down.

It would be a long night and you would love every second of it.


End file.
